Yomin Carr
Yomin Carr character data created by wizards forum user Darth_Scorpion. Affiliations: The Yuuzhan Vong Empire The enigmatic Yomin Carr keeps a great many secrets from his fellow researchers at ExGal-4- not the least of which is that he isn't one of them. A recent arrival on Belkadan, the Yuuzhan Vong infiltrator uses his Ooglith Masquer and Tizowyrm to approximate Human behavior so that he can blend in. However, while the others watch for any sign of extragalactic activity, Yomin Carr watches for a specific sign: the arrival of The Praetorite Vong, the spearhead of the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion at grid coordinate L30-Vector Prime. Yomin Carr conceals his true origin by hiding his more obvious equipment: his living weapons, his Vonduun Crabshell, and his Villips. He passes off his Tizowyrm's inconsistencies as dialectical idiosyncrasies. His most devastating weapon is neither his Amphistaff nor his Thud Bugs, but a small group of insidious Dweebits. The beetle-like creatures are slowly terraforming Belkadan into an environment the Yuuzhan Vong will find useful- which explains the changing colors of the sunset- while simultaneously killing every living organism in their path. Yomin Carr Statistics (CL 6) Medium Yuuzhan Vong Soldier 2/Scout 4 Destiny Points: 2; Faith Points: 3; Dark Side Score: 8 Initiative: '''+4; '''Senses: Perception: +7 Languages: '''Basic (Tizowyrm), Yuuzhan Vong, 1 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 19* (Flat-Footed: 18*), Fortitude Defense: 20*, Will Defense: 15 Hit Points: 65, Damage Threshold: 20* '''Immune: The Force *When donned in his Vonduun Crabshell, Yomin Carr has the following statistics: Reflex Defense: 24 (Flat-Footed: 23), Fortitude Defense: 20 (Damage Threshold: 25) Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +7 (1d4+5) Melee: Coufee +7 (1d4+5) Melee: 'Amphistaff (Spear Form) +7 (1d8+5 (Amphistaff Poison)) '''Melee: 'Amphistaff (Spear Form) +7 (2d8+5 (Amphistaff Poison)) with Mighty Swing 'Melee: 'Amphistaff (Quarterstaff Form) -4 (1d6+5) and Amphistaff (Quarterstaff Form) -4 (1d6+5) 'Melee: 'Amphistaff (Whip Form) +7 (1d4+5 (Amphistaff Poison)) 'Ranged: 'Amphistaff (Spit Ability) +6 (Amphistaff Poison) '''Ranged: Thud Bug (20) +6 (2d6+3 or 2d6+3 (Stun)) Ranged: Blorash Jelly +6 (Special) Base Attack Bonus: +5, Grapple: '+7 (Amphistaff (Whip Form)) '''Attack Options: 'Mighty Swing, Melee Defense, Pin (Amphistaff (Whip Form) only), Trip (Amphistaff (Whip Form) only), Amphistaff Poison '''Species Traits (Yuuzhan Vong): Force Immunity, Technophobic, Biotech Proficiency, Weapon Familiarity (Amphistaff) Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 14, Dexterity 12, Constitution 14, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 8, Charisma 10 'Talents: Armored Defense, Hidden Movement, Improved Stealth Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Melee Defense, Mighty Swing, Shake It Off, Skill Training (Knowledge (Life Sciences)), Skill Training (Knowledge (Physical Sciences)), Skill Training (Stealth), Skill Training (Perception), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Deception +8 (+13 with Ooglith Masquer), Gather Information +8, Knowledge (Life Sciences) +9, Knowledge (Physical Sciences) +9, Stealth +9 (Not penalty for movement; may reroll, must take second result), Perception +7, Treat Injury +7, Use Computer +9 'Possessions: 'Amphistaff, Blorash Jelly (4), Coufee (As Knife), Thud Bug (20), Ooglith Masquer, Tizowyrm (Basic), Villip (2; As Comlink (Short-Range)), Vonduun Crabshell (Not currently equipped; +5 Reflex, +5 Fortitude), Yun-Yammka Totem Category:Homebrew Content Category:Yuuzhan Vong